Seeing the Stars
by amystendanwhofan2023
Summary: AU: Where Brendan never confuses to the murders and never goes to jail. Inspired by teiubesc8 picture and @Mister Greg "See the Stars" tweet . Enjoy! :D


(Author's Note: is Fic was inspired by teiubesc8 tumblr post/ picture  post/50202563234 and Mister_Greg "See the Stars" tweet /Mister_Greg/status/333323717675466754. Chapter Six~ "Gonna Cut You Down (Part Two) will hopefully be up by Thursday or Friday so keep an eye out for that. :D I hope you all enjoy! )

* * *

**"Seeing The Stars"**

_"Love… it's a funny thing. I always thought after my first marriage that I wouldn't ever find it again, Frankly, I didn't think I deserved a love. That was until _

_I meant him. Within an instant he changed everything, for once in my life I wasn't in pain, for once I could feel, for once in my freaking pathetic life I new _

_what it was like to not only love, but what it was like to be loved. He really is my savior, my best friend, and the love of my life."_

Ste finished cleaning and closing up the deli when he received the text message from his boyfriend.

_From: Brendan_

_I see you're alone ;)_

Ste laughed and quickly responded with_ 'Why, Mr. Brady are you stalking me? :)' _he then walked over to the front window to see Brendan standing on the

balcony of Chez Chez

A couple of seconds went by before another text came.

_'From: Brendan_

_I maybe…'_

_'To: Brendan_

_What's up Bren? Is it a slow night over there?'_

_"From: Brendan_

_Kinda, yeah. Really bored :/'_

_'To: Brendan_

_Lol, Bren what's with all the emoticons?'_

_"From: Brendan _

_What, Declan told me they're cool…'_

Ste shook his head at the cuteness of his boyfriend, he responded again, _'Lol, Babe. You're too cute.'_

_'From: Brendan_

_Just cute?'_

_'To: Brendan _

_I guess kinda hot too, 3 not that I don't love texting you, but is there a reason why you're not working?"_

_"From: Brendan_

_There is actually, do you have plans tonight?"_

_'To: Brendan _

_Other than sleep…no :) why do you ask?"_

Ste sent out and he waited for a response, but it never came instead he saw Brendan walk out of the club and watch him walk over to the deli. Ste meets

him outside and greeted Brendan with a smile.

"Hyia." Ste breathed out as he and Brendan meet face to face.

"Hey." Brendan responded back.

"So, you asked if I had any plans?"

"Yeah."

"Did you have something in mind?

A smile formed onto Brendan's face, "Yeah, " he stated simply.

"You mind telling me what they are?"

"That, my love, is a surprise."

"I'm 'My love' now? Ooh well, now I really am interested."

Brenda pulls a blindfold out of his pocket, "Put this on," he commanded Ste.

Ste let out a soft moan, "mm… I love it you get bossy." He stated with a huge smile. Ste takes the blindfold from his boyfriend, place it over this eyes and

secured to tight behind his head.

"How's that?" Ste asked biting his lip.

Brendan let out a grunt, "Umm, yeah." Brendan stated as he lead Ste into Chez Chez.

"Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see."

They walked into the club, he could hear faint music playing which gave him an idea where they were, plus Ste instantly knew based on the smell of the

building, "Bren, first of all why did you blindfold me if you bring me into Chez Chez and second why is it quiet?"

"Patience, Steven." Brendan whispered into Ste's ear.

Brendan led Ste up the stairs, he then leads Ste to the center of the room, he unties the blindfold and removes it from Ste face. Ste slowing opens his

eyes to see a table with a place setting for two along with two candles in the center of the table.

"Candle light dinner?" Ste questioned as his face lit up. " I don't know what to say."

"Well you don't have to say anything, just have a sit." Brendan stated as he pulls Ste's seat out.

"Thank you."

Brendan heads toward the office and grabs the food and brought it out.

"Tell me you didn't cook this right?"

Brendan laughed as he place the plate of food in front of Ste. "Don't worry it's carry out, my debit card did all the work." Brendan stated as he placed his

own plate down on the table and as he sat down"

Ste took a bite of the food, "Yummy."

"…I'll take "yummy'." Brendan stated as he took a bite of food himself.

"You're debit card did really good." Ste joked as he took another bite of food. " So let me get this straight you close the club order take out play romantic

music, set up a candle light dinner… what did you do?"

"Why do I have to had to do something wrong?" Brendan asked with a mouth full of food.

"Because its you we're talking about."

"Look, is it so bad that I just wanted to show my boyfriend how much I love him." Brendan questioned.

"No it's not bad at all." Ste stated in response as he leaned over the table to give Brendan a quick kiss.

Thirty minutes had past, before they had finished their dinner, at this point Ste was no longer on the opposite side of the table, but on Brendan's lap. The

two were going at it like two lovesick teenagers, Brendan moved his hand on to Ste's ass and pulled him in closer to him. Moans escaped from both men,

Ste moved his hands down between his legs to Brendan's belt buckle. Brendan grabbed Ste and stopped him.

"What's wrong?" Ste breathed out.

"Nothing…"

"Then why did you stop me?"

"Cause our night isn't over, yet."

"What?"

Brendan slapped Ste ass, "Yup, now get off."

"That's what I was trying to do…" Ste trailed off saying as he cupped Brendan's package.

Brendan sucked in air and let out a soft moan, "Steven,"

"Brendan?" Ste whispered into his ear.

"Please, I promise you what I have plan next will be worth the wait. Now off the lap." Brendan stated with a smile.

After cleaning up a bit and locking up, Brendan grabbed Ste by his hand, and led the way. After twenty minutes of walking, Ste seriously had no idea

where Brendan was taking him, everything about this night seem so unreal, to say that Brendan was a chanced man would be an understatement, he was

given a second chance, a second life, along with a new beginning. Ste loved seeing the love of his life happy for once, Brendan had the same personality as

he did on 2010 when they first met, but he was now a man who was at peace.

"Brendan, where are you taking me?"

"Don't worry we're almost there."

"And where would this 'there' be?" Ste asked just as Brendan to leads him to an open field with a single tent set up.

" Ta da!" Brendan called out as he presented the field.

"…A tent?" Ste questioned.

"Yeah, I thought we could, you know, camp." Brendan responded.

"You want to camp?"

Brendan laughed, "Yea, why not?"

"I didn't know you even like nature."

"Well, I don't hate it and plus I've never been really before."

"You do realize I have to work in the morning, plus I have the kids to get them off to school in the morning…"

"Steven, don't worry about, I called Cheryl she at the flat with the kids and she said would take care of everything."

A smile formed across Ste's face, "Really?"

"Yeah, so what do you say?"

"I say… we're camping."

After lighting a fire, Ste and Brendan grabbed the big sleeping bag, laid it next to the fire, and they snuggled into it. They stare up at the sky in silence for

a couple of minutes, Ste could feel that something was off with Brendan, he seemed to be very nervous about something, like he wasn't telling him

something, "Bren?"

"Hmm?" Brendan questioned.

Ste sat up and looked over to his boyfriend, "Is there something going on?"

"Going on?" Brendan asked pretending he had no idea what Ste was talking about.

"Brendan, are you in trouble or something because something feeling like you're hiding something."

Brendan stood up from the sleeping bag followed by Ste, "No I'm not in trouble or anything… but…I…ah… I do have something to tell you."

"Bren?"

"I was waiting for the right time to do this, and I think that this a perfect time." Brendan said as he fished a small box out of his pocket. Ste couldn't

believe his eyes, "Oh god."

"Well, technically I have something to ask you," Brendan stated as he opened the ring box. "Steven, before you, I never really knew what love was, nor

did I ever believe I would have it. Everyday you make me want to be a better man, you make me see a world filled with hope, rather than just pain, I know

I wasn't always the a good man to you, god knows you deserve a man who is a thousand times better than me, but you never gave up on me. Which is

why I'm asking," Brendan began to ramble on as he closed the gap between him and Ste. "Steven Hay, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" Ste

stared at the sliver ring that Brendan was holding out in front of him, he began to smile, he couldn't believe what he just heard.

"…I think you doing this wrong," Ste stated with a smirk.

"What?"

"You're proposing and you're not on one knee…"

Brendan rolled his eyes, " Are you kidding?"

"One knee…"

"We're both men here."

"And you're proposing, now that we've established what's going on, why don't you do this properly."

Brendan finally just gave in and got down on one knee and held the ring box out to Ste and asked again, "Steven Hay, Will. You. Marry me?"

"Of course" Ste responded softly. Brendan stood up and pulled Ste into a kiss, then pulled away and place the ring on Ste's finger.

"I love you, Brendan Brady" Ste whispered into Brendan lips

"I love you too, Steven Hay." Brendan whispered back.

_"After today we are going to get our happy ending…"~ Steven Hay; March 2o13_


End file.
